mortalkombatfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Vloek
Vloek is a character introduced in Mortal Kombat: Kall of Korrupts. About Vloek ... Appearance Vloek when not possessing Raiden, is a pitch black ghost with floating pitch black hands used for attacking and red glowing eyes. Vloek can summon black fireballs and weapons in kombat at his/her will, also summon red lighting bolts like Raiden's lighting bolts. When he/she possesses Raiden, he gains the thunder god's body and electrical attacks, with his body looking more like Raiden's dark costume from past installments (Deception, Armageddon, etc). Costumes * Normal: normal appearance * Fatal Soul: red with black glowing eyes * Kursed Soul: a dark red "X" belly mark and a dark grey "K" tattoo on hand is visible * Damned Soul: eyes are much bigger and more darker and fireballs and weapons are dark red * Jinxed variation: grey cape * Terrorizing Soul variation: dark red cape and is surrounded by dark mist Combat characteristics ... Signature moves * Flying Fist: Vloek charges up his fist and unleashes it to damage distant opponents. (MK:KoK) ** Returning Fist: ... (MK:KoK) * Flying Uppercut: ... (MK:KoK) * Cursed Fireball: Vloek fires a black-blue fireball from his hand. (MK:KoK) ** Cursed Fireballs: ... (MK:KoK) * Mysterious Mist: ... (MK:KoK) * Hammer Smash: Vloek creates a sledgehammer at his own will and smashes the opponent with it. (MK:KoK) * Korrupted Move - Kurses: Vloek creates a fireball and smashes it, releasing a wave of mist that nerfs the opponent's stats and buffs Vloek's own. (MK:KoK) * X-Ray Move - Kall of Kurses: Vloek launches the opponent upwards with telekinetic powers and creates a boulder at his own will and smashes the opponent with it, sending them back down to the ground and shattering the ribcage. As they bounce off the ground, he uses his hands and slams them back down on the other side of him/her, shattering the spine. (MK:KoK) Fatalities * Mangled: Vloek summons a portal that starts sucking the opponent inside. As they struggle to escape, he/she uses telekinesis to push them inside headfirst. As they reach halfway, Vloek closes the portal, leaving the legs of the opponent. Vloek creates another portal and it spits out a huge shower of gore (possibly the body was mangled and mushed to pieces inside the portal) like a fountain. (MK:KoK) * Portal Tricks: Vloek summons two portals and enters one, grabbing the opponent from the portal that is behind them and pulling them in. Six portals appear and spit out the head, arms, torso and legs and Vloek appears from another portal. (MK:KoK) Kreatalities * Damned Deity: ** Vloek first punches the opponent (used as a finisher, the punch is charged up with negative energy to obliterate the head). ** Vloek then grabs them by the neck to snap it (used as a finisher, Vloek crushes the neck with negative energy). ** Vloek uses his other hand to punch them in the ribcage (used as a finisher, Vloek ...) ** Vloek does the same thing again (the finisher stays the same). ** Vloek then uppercuts the opponent's head up, with the negative energy charged with the attack, causes the head to explode. Gallery ... Trivia ... Category:Characters Category:Mortal Kombat: Kall of Korrupts Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Villains Category:Brandon Jay Dick Category:Transgender Characters Category:Netherrealm Characters